Aerodynamic effects on high-speed objects such as automobiles, airplanes and missiles, have long been recognized as a critical design parameter. Models of such objects have long been tested in wind tunnels to analyze aerodynamic effects. The orientation of the object relative to the wind is an important aspect of such analysis.
For aerospace testing, the orientation of the model is commonly defined by pitch, roll and yaw and, for automotive testing; it is defined by pitch, yaw, roll, sway and heave. With some positioning systems, the model is oriented prior to testing and maintains that orientation throughout the test. Others positioning systems do allow for dynamic reorientation of the model during a test run. For example, automotive wind tunnels typically use overhead struts attached to the automobile model for heave and use a knuckle to provide and measure pitch during test runs. However, current positioning systems can unduly interfere with airflow in the test chamber, sometimes referred as aerodynamic interference. Such aerodynamic interference can adversely affect test results. Also, the fidelity of test results is affected by the precision to which the model can be oriented.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a positioning system to provide accurate and dynamic orientation of a model during wind tunnel testing while reducing aerodynamic interference. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.